


Forest and Field

by annplatan



Category: Akagami no Shirayukihime
Genre: F/M, It gets frisky towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annplatan/pseuds/annplatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A walk into together into the forest takes a small, unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forest and Field

Obi was lazed on a thick branch, it was getting dark.

As he waited _(_ _waiting?)_ he listened to the transition of his surrounding as night approached. He could hear crickets, getting louder, bolder. The wind started to create a current that entangled through the trees. Even though he was at the edge of the forest, near a field conjuring the back of the castle, he could hear the dynamic whistling of the wind deep into the forest. It was venturing, submerging towards the heart, a long way off, but not impossible to reach; just far.

It was dark there, Obi remembered. On a quick stroll when he was bored once, he saw that even in the midst of day, the thickness of the branches and numerous leaves stacked one over the other created a cover that shielded the ground there from unnecessary sunlight. Darker and deeper, the lively greens and vivid hues of flowers were dyed dark juniper and unyielding violet that could make you uncomfortable.

Looking the other way, was the field; the long grass was swaying to visually illustrate the rhythm of the wind that grew lively. The colours of the fading sunset were blended together, no harsh lines. The dying glow lingered on the blades of tall grass, reluctant to let go.

But it goes, a bit too suddenly, Obi notices. A bit too sudden for his taste.

 

The night was his companion. With many secrets between them, they are acquaintances that have become comfortable with each other. When on more dubious missions, it was his cover, his comrade. When fleeing, it was a place to hide, his cloak to conceal his face. The stars were his lovers when sleeping out in the open, someone to watch over him. 

But sometimes his companion could panic him. It could change him, a bad influence. The darkness would provide a mask. When he put it on, he could be someone else; someone more daring, more charming, more scheming and someone more cruel, fiendish, foul, frightening. It didn't always have this effect, depended on how willing he was to be engulfed by the darkness. 

 

The field was vast and open, something more predictable and readable than the forest that opposed it. 

 

Slowly, there was light approaching, from an unknown source. It warmed the tree more and more and Obi didn't look down until his shadow was pasted on the rough bark. Some small figure was holding a large lantern that lighted her way; her hair was ablaze. Red. Her hair was red, a sweet smile on her lips: "What's up?" she asked.

"Me" he smiled when his ears were washed with the sound of her calm, quiet voice: "I'm up, in a tree."

He climbed down, skilfully without any stumbles or slips. "Mistress, what are you doing here, are you not cold?". He spoke in a low voice, as if there was a sound barrier that should not be broken.

She shook her head in reassurance and whispered a reply: "I was on a walk, some fresh air might aid my sleep. I was all cooped up inside working today.". She looked up at the branch Obi was lounging on. "Did you come here to be alone?". She looked back at him: "Do you want me to leave you by yourself?" she asked politely.

Obi was content being alone but somehow he felt that if Shirayuki would leave, everything would just be a lot emptier. He shook his head.

"I want you to stay."

He noticed his wording. _It doesn't matter what **I want**._

"I wouldn't mind it if you stayed, Mistress." he corrected.

 

She was dressed lightly, with the garments she was always dressed in for summer at work. The shawl she had draped across her shoulders was clasped by her free hand at her chest, it left her neck and a bit of her collar exposed. 

There was a clamp in her hair, to keep it tame. Obi snatched it away.

Shirayuki made a quick sound of surprise but wasn't going to ask what he was doing until Obi was finished. He gently placed his hand on the hand that Shirayuki held her shawl at place with, to ask permission. With a confused look on her face, Shirayuki released the shawl. Obi shifted the shawl to wrap around her more possessively and clipped it to hold it snuggly in place. He took the scarf from around his neck and wrapped it to shield her neck. He took the lantern from her hand.

"Obi, you'll get cold."

"I promise I won't get cold."

"Please?" she insisted.

"No."

Shirayuki had a determined look on her face.

"My hands are a bit cold though", before she could respond, he took her hand in his: "Could you keep them warm?".

At first she looked a bit surprised, but then she smiled. "Of course."

 

They started walking, without really realising it. Into the forest, advancing towards the centre, the heart. 

With one hand he kept Shirayuki's hand pressed against his cheek and with the other he illuminated they path, otherwise void of light. The longer they walked, Shirayuki would subconsciously closer herself to him, which he immediately started to notice.

"Have you ever been through here Little Miss?". She looked up at him, he was leading them further.

"Probably not, if I have it was definitely light out." she paused. "I have no idea where we are.". He looked down to meet her gaze, he could see a small stone of anxiety pebbled in her large, glowing emerald eyes. His grip tightened on her hand.

"Miss, I know the pathway very well, be assured." his voice a deep, hushed hum that seemed to cling around them; a serious look on his face. He stopped. Her hair was being stroked softly by the harsh wind. Even something that was cruel seemed to be careful with her,

gentle not to disturb her.

Her cheeks and nose where red from the insistent cold. Her rosy lips slightly parted. _Beautiful._

"Miss, you are going to be fine. I'm here with you." His stare was locked on her, and the longer it remained, Obi saw that her cheeks were getting pinker. He snickered and brought the hand from his cheek to his lips and gave it a quick kiss. "I'm your bodyguard here to see you safe from ugly and terrible monsters!" he smiled against her palm.

  _If she is reluctant to go on, then why are you pushing her?_

She turned away to hide her face; lightly flushed, Obi knew. They continued forward, Shirayuki had her gaze to the ground, Obi guided her.

 

After a while something in the air seemed to change and Obi decided to stop. Without him noticing, everything seemed wild around them, the air thicker. He looked up, surprised to find that they stopped under an opening, the black night was glossed with stars. They were in a clearing and when Obi put the lantern down, the stars proved sufficient to light the wide grass area then surrounded them. Shirayuki beamed with delight and left his side to the centre of the grass area and looked up in awe at the enormous sea that watched over them.

The area where her hand was held against his cheek was cold, polar.

"Miss, do you want to play tag?". 

 

At first, he went easy on her. He was much faster and physically apt than her. They decided that since she most likely wouldn't be able to catch him, to win she had to avoid capture for two minuets. A minute and a half went by and he decided to foil all plans of her victory. Surprisingly whenever he'd get close, she somehow managed to turn away at the last moment. This happened a few times and Obi was beginning to be impatient.

"Obi, come on! It's almost been two minutes!" she called out. She couldn't feel him near her, on her tail. She stopped and looked around her. Not seeing him, she called out:

"Obi!". He didn't respond.

"Obi! Where are yo-" she stopped when she felt there were strong hands that grabbed her waist, she exclaimed, frightened by the what seemed a foreign hold.

"Mistress, it's me." he whispered in her ear. Her tensed body relaxed and he pressed her against him, his arms held her there and he placed his chin on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to alarm you." he spoke into his scarf that covered her neck. She didn't make to move or shift position.

"You're dressed in all black, I must've mistaken you for a terrible shadow."

"I see."

They stood there, there grass tickling their legs. Shirayuki's body was warm, affixed to his and even though he was internally screaming at himself to let her go, the thought of releasing her was so abrupt and chilling that he clung tighter to her.

At that moment they shared the same space, air and their breathing synchronised; but just for a moment. His breathing became calculated, careful, scared that there wouldn't be enough oxygen left for the small lady in his arms.

There was a sweet smell, a miasma that grew stronger and stronger. Before he realised that it was Shirayuki, his head became heavily drugged with the scent. He inhaled greedily. His warm exhales condensed on her face and she started to redden. Obi couldn't bring himself to a halt. His hand went to caress the side of her face and play with her hair and he tilted her head closer to him. He breathed more of her in. The inhales had a longer duration, and he could feel himself becoming rapacious. 

The scarf was in his way, so he forced it off and his hand was filled with red hair as his mouth tainted the pale skin of her neck. He slowly placed kisses strategically and when he looked up, he was graced with the rare view of his Mistress, beat red, staring at him with piercing eyes, but now lightly clouded with confusion, desire. Glazed as she panted lightly for breath. 

He tarnished her jawline with a single rosy hickey. "Shirayuki" he murmured in her ear, she shuddered in his arms.

"Say my name.". 

He stood up to tower over her and replaced his hand in her hair to her jaw, tilting her chin upwards. 

"Obi?" she said in a voice hardly audible. Even though her answer was drowned with unease and sounded like more of a question, her expression demanded whether it was right or not.

"Yes Mistress. I am the ugly and terrible monster.

And I'm going to eat you alive." 

As he kissed her, hungry, she sunk to her knees and his frigid hands ravaged her.

 

 

She was asleep, her expression peaceful and

he dressed her carefully, as to not wake her. 

he picked her up slowly, as to not wake her.

he kissed her gently, as not to disturb her. 

 

 


End file.
